


Изменения в расписании

by 2sven, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Последняя электричка не сбежала, а вообще не приехала. Меж тем ночь, лес, луна.





	Изменения в расписании

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, намеки на христианских святых. Цитируется песня К. Кинчева «Небо славян»

— Ты же говорил, что знаешь, когда придет поезд! — удивилась Филя. Еще не возмущенно, до нее, как и до прочих, пока не дошло осознание масштаба проблемы.

— Знаю, я же смотрел… Вот это. — Марик показал на выцветшее, с бурыми сейчас, а некогда синими буковками расписание, поверх которого был налеплен свежий белый лист «Изменения в расписании движения по станции 117-й километр». — Я сфоткал. Этого листа не было.

— Вечно с тобой так. — Филя засопела.

— Изменения были! — Валя ненавидела неточность, несправедливость и недопонимание. Она вытянула из кармана джинсов телефон и ткнула экраном Филе в лицо. — Я сняла, когда мы в городе билеты покупали! Изменения на сегодня, видишь? Но они были совсем другие! Марик откуда мог знать?

— Бардак, — резюмировал Халиль.— Изменения изменили. Ну охуеть теперь.

— Это был последний поезд! — трагически возвысила голос Филя, и Марик понял, дошло. Да, это был последний поезд, его отменили, а они со своими рюкзакам и палатками остались посреди ничего: лес, темнота и платформа с расписанием на столбике.

— Так, давайте сядем и подумаем. — Халиль был самым крупным из них, и как-то так сложилось, что он стал считаться главным. Ему самому это очень нравилось, а Валю бесило, потому что она считала Халиля глупым, глупее нее точно, и подчиняться человеку уровнем ниже себя не желала.

— А что тут думать, — весело сказала она. — До города двадцать три километра, звучит страшно, но на самом деле это четыре часа пути всего. К двум будем дома!

— С ума сошла? — Филя уставилась на подругу огромными своими глазищами. — Я тебе что, лошадь цирковая, такие расстояния пробегать? Двадцать три — это же вообще!

— Ты считаешь по шесть километров в час, — вмешался Марик. — Но это при условии, что человек высокий, без нагрузки, энергично идет по ровной дороге… И не четыре часа подряд. Ты пробовала ходить по шпалам?

— Есть другой вариант, — не смутилась Валя. — Надо найти дорогу и поймать попутку! Рядом должна быть дорога, мы же не в тайге!

Халиль, который сел и чувствовал себя глупо, потому что никто его примеру не последовал, попытался вернуть себе инициативу.

— Ну не знаю, — начал он, и это было не лучшее начало, Филя перебила его очередным драматическим вопрошанием:

— Где? Скажи мне, где тут дорога? Там, там? Куда идти?

— Телефон не ловит, — сообщил Марик.

— Значит, возвращаемся и ночуем. — Валя подхватила свой рюкзак. — Что тут тупить? Чего ждать? Не хотите в город, остаемся тут.

— Мы же все съели. — В вопросах еды Халиль всегда был силен.

— И выпили, — добавил Марик.— Воду, конечно, можно в озере набрать и вскипятить…Травки там…

— Я не хочу обратно! — заныла Филя. — Мы полчаса лезли по лестнице вверх, а теперь что, спускаться?

При упоминании лестницы все помрачнели, даже решительная Валя. Огромная, в пятнадцать пролетов, проржавевшая махина советских времен ползла по высоченному песчаному склону от узкой озерной долины к мощным соснам и той самой платформе, на которой сейчас стояли четыре туриста-неудачника. Здесь сосны подпирали бетон, далеко внизу поблескивали под луной озера, а между ними — тьма, густая, мохнатая.

Халиль, продолжавший упорно сидеть — вожаки своих решений не меняют! — вдруг заерзал, ему показалось, что крошковатый бетон под ним задрожал. Пока он пытался понять, что происходит, Валя бросилась к рельсу, стиснула ладонью.

— Поезд! — заверещала она. — Соврали, соврали, ничего его не отменили! Едет, я слышу!

— Я тоже! — Халиль, пользуясь случаем, вскочил на ноги. — Хватаем рюкзаки, он минуту стоит!

— Ну вот! — радовалась Филя.— Вы все напутали! Мы едем домой, домой!

Она закрутилась в поисках своего рюкзака, а Марик подумал, что ее рюкзак действительно легко потерять, он самый маленький. Филечка такая нежная, она не может нести ничего тяжелее своих футболочек и купальников, которых она набрала на трехдневную вылазку столько, сколько люди на месяц не берут. Купаться, конечно, не стала, озеро не бассейн — недостаточно чистая вода, недостаточно теплая. Но продемонстрировала все.

Марик вздохнул и поправил лямки своего семидесятипятилитрового. Быстрей бы уж закончился этот дурацкий поход! И никогда в жизни он больше не согласится даже по парку пойти гулять с людьми, которых лично не знает! Правда, тогда он ни с кем гулять не будет, наверное. В интернете он хоть как-то знакомился с другими, в реале ни черта не выходило. Ну вот… не получалось. А эти трое в Сети казались такими интересными, умными, юморными. Кто же знал, что Филя капризная фифа, Халиль любит тупые шутки, а Валя вечно умничает и его задирает, прямо как в школе мальчишки девчонок доводят, только наоборот. Может, это универсальный способ выражения заинтересованности?

Свет блеснул между стволов один раз, еще, двойной дугой засияли рельсы от невидимых пока фар, и вот наконец поезд вырвался из темноты. Грохочущий железный монстр, сияя желтым глазищами, чужой и чудовищный в ночном лесу, с ревом гудка мчался к ним на всех парах.

Девчонки визжали, Халиль свистел, Марик махал руками — не помогло. Поезд грохотал мимо них, и грузовые вагоны с горками угля казались похожими на могилки, каждая на мгновенье заслоняла огромную луну и сменялась такой же, конца им не было. А когда грохот оборвался и красные огни поезда исчезли из виду, они так и стояли, оглушенные и ошарашенные.

— Блядь, — с чувством резюмировал Халиль.

Все были согласны.

— Мальчики, придумайте что-нибудь! — заныла Филя. — Я не хочу возвращаться! Давайте, ну!

— Я тоже не хочу, — согласилась Валя. — Давайте пойдем по рельсам! Не обязательно идти до самого города, может, будет какой-то поселок, вызовем такси…

— Давайте вызовем сюда! — обрадовалась Филя.

— Такси к тебе по рельсам приедет? — съехидничал Марик. Филя его проигнорировала, она тыкала в кнопки своего телефона, словно он волшебным образом мог подзарядиться от воздуха и ожить.

— Ну я не могу-у-у… Почему все такое дурацкое! — Филя чуть не плакала. — Почему мы не сели на другой поезд!

Марик отвернулся, чтобы не сказать гадость. Им ещё как-то выбираться отсюда нужно, переругаться недолго, но нафига? Он склонялся к варианту Вали: идти вперед веселее, чем назад. Может, все проще, чем он себе напридумывали, дорога совсем рядом. Часто они пересекаются с железнодорожными путями. Надо просто взять и пойти!

— Давайте решать, — постановил Халиль. — Жрачки нет. Но по рельсам переть стремно, ноги поломаем, и чо тогда?

— Вы что! Я не пойду! — заволновалась Филя.— У меня путевка, мне нельзя ничего ломать!

— Ты сто раз могла сломать ногу в лесу, — заспорила Валя. — Не сломала же? В рельсах ничего особенного нет! Сейчас на лестнице грохнешься, и привет!

Филя хныкала.

— Мне страшно. Зачем вы меня сюда притащили вообще?

— Это ты хотела фоточек на фоне бирюзового озера! — возмутился Марик. Он предлагал пещеры, но Филя продавила свое озеро — конечно, в пещерах ведь фоточек в купальниках не наделаешь!

— Ничего я не хотела! Я же не знала, что все так сложно! Нормально надо организовывать!

— Хватит уже, — буркнул Халиль, это сработало.

— Давайте уже решать. — Валя не стала с ним спорить. — Я за то, чтобы пройти вперед. Ну что мы теряем? Если устанем, просто поставим палатки и переночуем.

— Я пить хочу, — признался Халиль.

— Я тоже!

Марик почувствовал, как в горле пересохло. Озеро блестело далеко внизу. Не так уж далеко, на самом деле, сколько они сюда добирались? Час, не больше. За час они по рельсам далеко не уйдут…

— Пойдемте назад, — решительно заявил он. — Мы тут уже столько времени потратили, давно бы уже спустились.

И все потянулись обратно на лестницу. Марик решил идти быстро, незачем удовольствие растягивать.

— Кто там последний идет, — крикнул он за спину.— Налобник включите!

— У меня не работает, — тут же выпалила Филя. Марик, пользуясь тем, что никто его не видит, закатил глаза.

Лестница гудела всеми своими ржавыми трубами, вибрировала ступенями. Сколько ей лет? Зачем ее построили? Марик не вдавался. Он просто переставлял ноги и смотрел на ступени. Свет от налобника Халиля, который вызвался замыкать, до них не добивал. Наверняка этот дятел светил себе под ноги.

Раз ступенька, два ступенька, три ступенька… шесть! Ну и пусть это про ромашки, Марик перескочил разворотную площадку, пробежал последний пролет и по гладкой тропинке, одинаково черной и сейчас, и днем, углубился в густой лиственный лес. Почему-то внизу сосен не было, только липы, клены и всякое такое.

Шагалось отлично — дорожка утоптана, корни не торчат, тишина. Марик утопал довольно далеко, до высокого тополя на треугольной полянке, от которого надо было свернуть направо, а там снова прямо и прямо, не заблудишься, на озерный берег, длинный и ровный. Марик так же бодро ушагал бы к озерам, если бы у этого самого тополя не заметил тишину. А почему она такая глухая?

Там, за ней, должны быть голоса, шаги… Где? Марик обернулся и прислушался. Где? Шурхнуло что-то в кустах, прошумел ветер в кронах, тополь скрипнул. Почему не слышно нытье Фили, умничание Вали, значительные замечания Халиля?

— Вы где там? — спросил Марик в темноту. Не мог же он так сильно их опередить!

Тополь снова скрипнул. Да что за ночь, он так и будет ходить туда-сюда? Где они там застряли? У Фили развязался шнурок? Кто-нибудь упал? Его окликали, а он ничего не слышал, пер как танк?

Марик решительно двинулся обратно к лестнице. Тут же идти всего ничего! Метров пятьсот! Ну что за люди!

Шел он быстро, подгоняла злость и страх. А что, если ногу и правда кто-то сломал? Что делать? Скорую сюда не вызовешь, сигнала нет! И что вообще делают при переломах?  
Разгоряченный, Марик выскочил к лестнице. Здесь было тихо и пусто.

— Эй? — нерешительно позвал он. — Вы где? Я уже успел к тополю и обратно! Эй?

Чвикнула какая-то ночная птица. В траве снова пошуршало. Марик, который только что совершенно спокойно шел по лесу, заозирался.

— Эй! — заорал он.— Валя! Халиль! Филя! Вы где?

Он крутил головой, распахивая глаза как можно шире в попытке хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте. Вот тут есть другая дорожка, может, они ушли по ней? Она, правда, совсем не похожа на гладкую, словно резиновую, тропинку к озерам, но кто за ним шел? Филя! А она вообще никогда ни о чем не думает. Могла потерять его спину из виду и уйти не по той дорожке. Ну конечно!

Марик бросился по этой корявой и плохо различимой тропинке. Надо поторапливаться, он уже здорово от них отстает! Но какая же дурацкая тропа! Ветки, корни… Эту троицу ничего не смутило, что ли? Стоп, где тропа? Она кончилась? Марик покрутился, оглядываясь. А, нет, вот она.

Он снова бежал, снова звал, терял тропу, находил. Рюкзак мотался за спиной, тер плечи. Болела ушибленная о пень нога, но он шел, шел и шел. А потом устал очень резко, будто из него выдернули струну, и он обвис куклой-марионеткой. С усталостью пришла злость. Они что, дети малые, а он их папка? Почему он должен их разыскивать? Кто там хотел на бирюзовые озера? Кто боялся ножку поломать? Да пошли они в жопу! У них есть палатка, есть спальники, они и без него прекрасно переночуют! А он устал! И страшно хочет пить, до кашля в пересохшем горле.

— Ты что тут, спортом занимаешься? — раздалось за его спиной.

Марик подлетел как укушенный. Неожиданный его собеседник страшным не казался — примерно его лет, длинные темные волосы в хвост, улыбается. И псина его улыбается тоже, здоровенная рыжуха, зубы наружу, язык свесила.

— Друзей ищу, — мрачно сообщил Марик.

— Место странное, конечно, но у тебя получилось. Как ты, рыжий, согласен стать ему другом? — Парень скалил зубы, пес тоже.

— Своих друзей. Мы с ними, ну… разошлись.

— А, погоди, две девчонки и толстяк?

— Да, точно! — обрадовался Марик. — Где ты их видел?

— Наверху, — пожал плечами парень. Поднявшаяся луна подсветила лес серебром, все теперь казалось голубоватым и неестественно-четким.

— Как это наверху? Они же за мной спускались.

— Не знаю, я видел только, что ушли по рельсам.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Марик. Они его бросили? Вот так просто развернулись и ушли, пока он тут бегал их искал? Если это очередная дебильная шутка Халиля…

— У тебя проблемы какие-то?

— Да нет, просто… Мы собирались переночевать, а теперь я что, один должен? Я вообще хотел уйти… — Марик сообразил, что парень вряд ли его понимает, оно не удивительно, все бы так объясняли, и просто признался: — Никогда один в лесу не ночевал.

— Пойдешь догонять?

— Я от них на целый час уже, наверное, отстаю… — «И я очень устал», — хотел сказать Марик, но не вести же себя как Филя.

— Короче, если один ночевать боишься, а нас с рыжим — нет, пошли к нам.

— Вы где-то рядом живете?

— Ага. Тут недалеко. — Парень, придерживая свою псину за загривок, двинул вперед.

Марик беспомощно оглянулся. Он вообще не понимал, где находится, песчаного склона и щетку сосен над ним не видно, озера и тополь тоже. Ни одного ориентира, только деревья густым кругом… Куда его занесло? Зато луна так сияет, что вокруг на небе свечение, будто распирает ее изнутри.

— Как тебя зовут? — крикнул он в спину уходящему незнакомцу.

— Меня Егор! А его Лютый.

— Не похож он на Лютого, — сказал Марик, догоняя парня с собакой. — На меня даже не рычал.

— А он в людях разбирается, видишь, башка какая здоровая? Умный. — Егор блеснул в улыбке зубами, Лютый дружелюбно съездил жестким, как полено, хвостом Марику по ноге. — Спорить будешь?

Марик помотал головой. Собаке, которая укусила его в детстве, следовало бы поучиться у Лютого. Топает себе, спокойный и довольный.

— Тут под ноги смотри. — Егор указал куда-то вниз.

Марик и сам уже видел ручеек, не широкий, перешагнуть можно. В лунном свете вода в нем казалась белой. Он хотел было остановиться, рассмотреть, но Егор окликнул:

— Не перепрыгивай, берега как кисель, на шпагат сядешь, даже если не умеешь. Здесь доска проложена.

И Марик пошел за ним по узкому мостику.

Дом, деревянный, двухэтажный, но такой крошечный, как ненастоящий, вынырнул из леса совершенно внезапно, будто из земли вырос. Крылечко в три ступеньки, и на Марика пахнуло воспоминанием из детства, запахом, какой бывает в деревенских домах: яблоками, деревом, дымом, чем-то травяным и кислым. Дом и внутри оказался игрушечным — посредине, как ствол дерева, узкая краснокирпичная печка, настоящая: внизу отверстие, где зола, выше ещё одно побольше, прикрытое заслонкой, под потолком из кирпича орнамент выложен. Круто! По сторонам от печки места всего ничего, стоят у стен хороводом стол, ящики какие-то, комод и матрасы стопкой, очень белые и чужеродные здесь. Лютый протопал вперед и по-хозяйски брякнулся рыжей тушей на один из множества половичков.

— Что это за место? — поразился Марик. — Ты тут живешь?

— Турбаза «Солнечное», дом администратора. Вообще сейчас Илья должен работать, его смена. Я так, на подхвате.

— А где остальные домики?

— Там, ближе к озеру. Ты есть хочешь? — спросил Егор откуда-то из-за печки.

— Вообще-то да… И пить.

— Это можно.

Егор порылся в холодильнике, который Марик сначала не увидел, печка скрывала обзор. Добыл колбасы, сыра и молока, предложил:

— Яичницу?

Марик закивал. Яичница — это вообще шикарно! Некоторая опаска, с которой он пошел за Егором, сошла как не было. Никакой он не маньяк, который ночью по лесам шастает и ловит заплутавших горе-туристов, нормальный парень, работает. Наверняка скучно ему тут целыми днями с псиной, вот и предложил помочь. А Марику, считай, свезло, корячился бы сейчас, устанавливая в темноте палатку, у него это и при свете хреново получалось, если бы не Халиль, спали бы они на улице. Марик отогнал мысль о друзьях как неприятную. Зачем думать о плохом, когда на сковороде шкворчит и вкусно пахнет еда?

— Ой, а это что? — Марик наклонился рассмотреть странного вида рогульку с белым мешком, которая приткнулась между высокими резиновыми сапогами.

— Змей ловить, — спокойно ответил Егор, кромсая колбасу. Марик подумал, что колбаса, она тоже такая… длинная, и содрогнулся.

— А зачем?

— Гадюки, их тут полно. Раньше эти озера называли Змеиными, а теперь тут базы отдыха и детские лагеря. Вот и ловлю, работа такая.

Марика это восхитило. Надо же, какая у людей работа бывает! У них интересная жизнь, настоящая печка и здоровенная собака. А у него все скучно и обычно.

В окно постучали. Марик дрогнул, а Егор как резал круглый румяный хлеб, так и продолжил, будто не слышал ничего.

— Это кто? — Марик показал глазами на окно.

— Стучит? Яблоня. Никак не соберусь отпилить ей ветку, вымахала. А то ведь когда яблоки созреют, она при хорошем ветре окно выбьет. Они у нее вот такие, — Егор растопырил пальцы, словно удерживая в горсти яблоко размером с хороший грейпфрут, — желтые, красивые. Сорт «Молодость».

Марик попытался разглядеть за окном дерево, но там был темно, а здесь лампа с тремя золотистыми шарами лила теплый, домашний свет, Егор раскладывал по большим тарелкам со стертым рисунком еду, и что ему за дело до яблони, если подумать?

Яичница была обалдеть — глазастая, с помидорами, укропчиком, Марик аж тарелку вылизал. Егор свою отдал Лютому, и тот Марика уделал, конечно, вчистую, опыта работы языком у него было явно больше.

— Давай я посуду помою. — Разбирало желание сделать и для Егора что-то хорошее, без него возился бы до сих пор с костром — это если бы закончил возиться с палаткой! — потом тащился к озеру и пытался зачерпнуть котелком воды без грязи, а это та ещё задача в темноте. И только после этого, через часик, хлебал бы горячую, невкусную воду, а не крепкий сладкий чай.

— Мой, — легко согласился Егор. — А я пойду Лютого выведу в будку, ему на смену пора, пристроился жрачку здесь выпрашивать.

— Сторожит?

— А как же. — Егор потрепал пса по рыжему загривку, но к выходу подтолкнул. — Дверь в углу видишь? Там душ и туалет, если что.

Душ и туалет! Марик окончательно уверовал, что в сказку попал. Пускай все задрипанное, с советских времен ещё, наверное, но работает, и вода тепленькая.

Помыв посуду, а потом себя, Марик подзавис, раздумывая, в чем ему выходить. Лезть в грязное глупо и неприятно, голышом выскочить совсем уж странно. Сменную одежду он упаковал, но переодеваться все три дня ленился, какой смысл, когда живешь в палатке и чувствуешь себя неандертальцем? То есть теоретически чистая одежда у него была, только вот лежала она в рюкзаке, на самом дне, рюкзак в комнате, а он, Марик, тут, голый и мокрый. Устав терзаться, он кое-как намотал на бедра полотенце и вышел.

В комнате было тихо — похоже, Егор еще не возвращался. Зайчиком пропрыгав по половичкам до рюкзака, Марик углубился в его недра, выдернул футболку с трусами и успел встретить хозяина не голым задом, а надписью «Небо славян» во всю грудь.

— Прикольно, — кивнул, входя, Егор. — Ну что, спать? На матрасы не зарься, казенные. Поднимайся по лестнице, там кровать. Только белье менять не на что, прачка утром приедет.

Марик отмахнулся. Подумаешь, проблема! Он дома меняет, когда подушка приобретает совсем уж желтый оттенок, и ничего, не облез.

Кровать была одна, хоть и широкая, от печи до стены, а стены — треугольными, они сходились шатром к краснокирпичной колонне. Круто! Марик нырнул под одеяло и уполз к стеночке, чтобы не стеснять хозяина.

Егор поднялся следом. Стянул, широко взмахнув руками, футболку, вжикнул молнией джинсов, легко и быстро их снял. Может, на самом деле и не быстро, но Марик настолько офигел от того, что трусов под джинсами не оказалось, что не сразу сообразил перестать таращиться на то, что белье должно было скрывать. Ну в самом деле, что такого, если разобраться, человек у себя дома, свободный, без зажимов… Нормальный человек. Это Марику как кипятком в живот ливанули. 

Егор сдвинул одеяло от края и сел, подвернув под себя ногу. Просто сидел и смотрел. Это было странно, и Марик не знал, как реагировать. Поговорить хочет? Рука у Егора оказалась горячая и жесткая, будто из дерева вырезана. Пальцы погладили запястье Марика, и тот поежился. 

— Ты… чего?

— Ни с кем ещё, да? — спросил Егор, чуть наклонившись, будто принюхивался.

У Марика волосы шевельнулись на затылке, и не только, ноги сами собой подтянулись к животу.

— В смысле? — пролепетал он.

— Давай не будем играть в овечку и злого волка. — Егор одним движением вытянулся рядом, только не скрючился, как Марик, лежал спокойно и руку с его запястья так и не убрал, поглаживал большим пальцем. — Сам подумай, идеальный случай. Ты меня не знаешь. Я тебя не знаю. Все только между нами. Кому врать? Зачем? Ты можешь придумать ситуацию лучше?

Марик не мог. И двинуться он не мог тоже, ничего не мог, только мысли метались взбесившимися мышами. То есть взять и… что? Приподняться и поцеловать? Чего бояться? Почему так страшно? Никто не вмажет ему по лицу, как тогда, Егор сам предлагает. И он красивый. Просто двинуться навстречу, а там как-нибудь…

Он выдохнул, посмотрел в темные, без блеска, глаза Егора. Выпростал руку, коснулся веревочки, которой был стянут на затылке хвост, зачем-то ее развязал. Черные волосы ссыпались Егору на щеки, густые, тяжелые. Марик перебирал их пальцами как зачарованный, а Егор смотрел, ждал. 

— Нравятся?

— Очень… Они как ночь.

Егор ловко поймал его руку ртом, сжал зубами мякоть под большим пальцем, потом ещё, чуть сильнее, горячо лизнул кожу — и выпустил. Марик замер с поднятой рукой, часто-часто дышал носом и думал, как на это надо ответить. Тоже… лизнуть? Он приподнялся на локте и быстро ткнулся сухими губами Егору в губы.

— Все? — прошептал тот насмешливо. — Больше ничего не хочешь?

Марик сглотнул. Под ним сейчас прогорит кровать, потом пол, и он грохнется на первый этаж! Но этого мало, конечно, хорошо бы сквозь землю и выскочить в Австралии.

— У меня что, есть незнакомые тебе части тела? — весело щурился Егор. — По-моему, у тебя такие же.

— В том-то и дело, — буркнул Марик. Его потихоньку разбирала злость. Да что он, в самом деле. Разве не мечтал о таком? Чтобы красивый, веселый, чтобы все легко? И вот оно, на блюдечке, рядом лежит, только руку протяни. А он ведет себя как идиот и сейчас Егору надоест, отвернется и скажет: «Ну нет, так нет». И правильно сделает!

— Серьезно? Ну-ка покажи! — Егор и не думал отворачиваться, потянул одеяло, и Марик, чтобы не чувствовать себя борющейся за свою невинность старой девой, отбросил его сам. Пусть смотрит! Все такое же. И стоит точно так же, только кожа у него светлее и волос меньше. А ещё веснушки россыпью, но хоть их сейчас не видно, а Егор, он… такой! Сухой, жесткий, и живот у него горячий, и волосы на груди, и глаза веселые, блестят. Марк повернулся на бок, прижимаясь к Егору, сначала чуть-чуть, нерешительно — можно ведь, можно? — потом крепче. Рука Егора нырнула между ними, сжала оба члена разом, и Марик заныл, заерзал, подстраиваясь. Скулить стыдно немного, не девчонка ведь, но как же хорошо, что ладонь такая большая и жесткая, пускай бы она… Да! И вот так ещё…

— Больше все-таки хочешь? — шепнул Егор.

Марик кивнул и, дурея от своей смелости, обхватил Егора за шею, прижался к ней открытым ртом, лизнул самым кончиком языка — может, не заметит, а если заметит, и пусть, так хотелось попробовать… Соленая. И горькая немного. Он лизнул шире, к уху, заныривая под волосы, ещё, ещё, пока толчок в плечо не опрокинул его на спину и рот Егора, тоже жесткий, не накрыл его губы, сминая, перехватывая дыхание, проталкиваясь внутрь языком. Марик раскинул ноги, чтобы прижиматься крепче, еще крепче, потом и вовсе скрестил их у Егора за бедрами, а руками стиснул крепкий зад — как же приятно, каждая половинка ложится в ладонь, будто для этого создана! Марику хотелось раствориться, стать единым целым, он бы под кожу Егору влез, затолкал бы его в себя, но полыхавший под животом жар сжался пульсирующим клубком, выплеснулся горячим между их тел, и Марика выгнуло, он заскреб пятками и, кажется, умер. Счастливым.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Будешь наказан. — Егор коротко поцеловал его и оседлал, усевшись не на бедра, как ожидал бы Марик, а на грудь, и тугая, блестящая головка члена мазнула его по губам раз, другой, пока он не догадался открыть рот. Егор дрочил резкими короткими движениями, и Марик, не до конца еще оживший, проявил внезапную, инстинктивную сообразительность — успел закрыть глаза прежде, чем горячим забрызгало лицо.

Егор свалился рядом, тяжело дыша, нащупал край одеяла и вытер Марику лицо и живот, тот благодарно ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, да так и лежал. 

Сквозь легкую дрему Марик слышал стук в окно, но знал, что это яблоня.

— Ну что, — как только дыхание наладилось, Егор снова навис над Мариком, — уже жалеешь, что так быстро кончил?

Марик кивнул. Еще как жалеет.

— Тогда продолжим!

***

Грохнуло так, что Марик подлетел, распахнув глаза, и спросонья не сразу врубился, где он. Что за странный потолок? Чья на его животе рука? В окно полыхнуло светом, и очередной раскат грома был больше похож на взрыв.

— Илья, сука… — пробормотал во сне Егор.

Марик погладил его по плечу и сел, чтобы выглянуть в окошко на косом потолке. Ничего себе грозища! Вот бы он повеселился в своей палатке! Да ее бы смыло! Молния расколола небо, ослепив Марика на короткий миг. И тут же грохнуло в третий раз.

Лязгающий железный монстр, сияя желтым глазищами, чужой и чудовищный в ночном лесу, мчался на всех парах, от гудка закладывало уши, и казалось, что сейчас поезд пролетит мимо, даже хотелось, чтобы он пролетел, слишком неправильный здесь и слишком огромный. Но он зафыркал, притормаживая, замер и распахнул двойные створки. Желтые квадраты света выпали на ночной перрон, прямо на сидящего Марика.

— Ты чо расселся? — Халиль без деликатностей рванул его за руку вверх. — Остаться здесь хочешь?

Марик вскочил, дико озираясь, чуть не опрокинулся назад под тяжестью рюкзака. Филя уже была внутри, Валя ввалилась следом.

— Пошел! — Крепкий тычок в спину бросил Марика в вагон, Халиль, матерясь, заскочил следом. — Ты чего тупишь? Спишь, рыжий?

«Осторожно! Двери закрываются!» — объявил металлический голос, и двери схлопнулись, отсекая ночь, лес и луну.

— Ой, наконец-то цивилизация! — Филя рванула искать место, Халиль, сопя, волок следом свой рюкзак и ее.

— У тебя нормально все? — нахмурилась на Марика Валя. — Ты странный.

— Встал резко. В глазах потемнело.

— А, бывает. Пошли сядем, места есть.

— Иди, я сейчас… Постою немного.

Валя крепко хлопнула его по плечу, подкинула, поправляя лямки, рюкзак, и скрылась в салоне. Все-таки в душе она мужик, подумал Марик. Он обернулся к овальным окнам входных створок, прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.

Пол под ногами качнулся, электричка тронулась, и Марик увидел, что в поезд вошли не все. На платформе сидел на корточках, придерживая за загривок здоровенного пса, Егор. Он улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Марика, и пес радостно осклабился тоже — серебряная, светлоглазая зверюга с толстым, будто полено, хвостом. Ветер разметал Егору белые-белые в свете луны волосы, и они полоскались на фоне леса крылом, машущим на прощание. 

От гудка электрички заложило уши, фонарь ударил светом в глаза, и на миг все исчезло, а когда появилось снова, только черный лес щетинился на фоне луны в сияющем кольце на полнеба, будто ее изнутри распирало светом.

***

— Илюха? Не ждал сегодня, — сказал за плечо Егор, когда красные огоньки вобрала в себя ночь, и только далекий гул напоминал об ушедшем поезде.

— Планы изменились. — Илья наклонился к Лютому, потрепал ему за ухом, искоса глянул на Егора. — А ты нехило подкормился, смотрю. Аж светишься.

— Да-а-а. — Егор заулыбался. — У него такие веснушки!

— Ты когда-нибудь угомонишься?

— А кому тогда ты будешь завидовать? — Егор свистнул Лютому, спрыгнул с платформы и потопал к лесу. Илья степенно сошел по лестнице — не щенок, чтобы скакать. 

— Было бы чему.

— Вот и я думаю, не зависть это у тебя, Илюх, — ревность. Примчался, устроил бучу… Натурально обманутый муж. Я еле успел парня в вагон затолкать, платочком помахать. Ну кто так делает?

Илья пожал плечами, давая понять, что это не его проблемы.

— Что ты там ему наплел? — хмуро поинтересовался он, выдержав паузу.

— Турбаза «Солнечное».

— Турбаза работала, когда этот сопляк еще не родился!

— Ничего лучше не придумалось, — признался Егор. — Я ж не собирался! Смотрю, такой симпатичный, рыженький… С рюкзачком. Ну я про турбазу и ляпнул.

— И опять, небось, с шутеечками своими? — подозрительно прищурился Илья. — Про яблочки и колобка?

— Немножко совсем! По-моему, он даже не врубился. Хотя кто его знает, я пошел Лютого выпустить, возвращаюсь, а он майку сменил, и на груди надпись — «Небо славян». Аж поплохело чутка!

Тень леса приняла обоих, скрывая от луны. Лютый вошел следом, метя тяжелым, как полено, хвостом.

Оставленный без движения мир застыл черно-белым снимком, только ещё слышно было, как далеко-далеко в лесу на два голоса горланят:

_И от Чудских берегов_  
До ледяной Колымы  
Все это наша земля,  
Все это мы! 


End file.
